Never Let Go
by LoveChild of Gehenna
Summary: Songfic about episode 15, Time to say Goodbye. Song is Josh Groban's 'Never Let Go'


Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. sob I want Amon to be mine! whack Sorry, Lizzie. 

------

Amon stepped into the ravaged apartment. 'Robin could have died.' 

He turned, looking at the bullet holes in the couch and the stuffing falling out of the cushions. 

He smelled the blood -- Toko's. 'It could have been Robin's.' He raised his gun. 'But she's safe, thank God.' 

Ejecting the bullet cache, he filled it quickly. "I'm coming, Robin." 

_I can't understand it:_

He lowered his arm. Looking at the broken glass and the fallen lamp, he considered them. 'I'm sorry, Toko, Zaizen. I . . . Robin.' His eyes narrowed, his brows contracted, and he turned. The door flashed open and silent footsteps careened down the stairwells. 

"Worm to Intruder . . ." 

Robin murmured, "Would you like me to get you another cup of hot coffee?" 

_The search for an answer is met with a darker day._

"Uh, yeah, that's be great . . ." Michael turned back to his computer. 

"It wasn't the car's fault," Karasuma's amused voice declared. 

"Oh, so now you're saying that I'm a bad driver?" Sakaki sounded insulted.

"I didn't say that." 

_And we've been handed these moments forever,_

The glass panes spider-webbed, then exploded. "What?!" Michael leapt up to the defense, as did Karasuma and Sakaki. 

Robin dropped both coffeepot and mug, turning. Her eyes said 'doe in the headlights.' 

Bullets ricocheted through the air. Michael, Sakaki, Karasuma -- down before Robin's eyes. She gasped. 'Those are the bullet shells they used on me!'

Looking up, she slammed herself to the side, landing on the window seat and narrowly missing being shot. She glanced up. The gas-masked intruders slowly approached, leveling their guns at her. 

'Oh, God, I'm going to die.' She felt a bead of sweat trickle between her brows. 

The outside door blew inward and a missile launched itself in a twirl at the gunmen. 

It hit them and threw a blast of light around the room. The gunmen covered their eyes, backing away in dismay. 

Robin ducked her head under her arms. 'So bright.' It seemed to last forever. 

A hand grasped her wrist and pulled her around to face . . . 

_But I'm reassured there's another way._

"Amon." She couldn't believe it. 

He was staring into her eyes. "Follow me." 

Turning, they fled. Amon shoved open a metal door. Once they were inside, he pushed it closed again. They ran down incredibly long flights of stairs. 

Passing through encoded doors, Robin asked, "Amon, are you the one that hunted the person I replaced? The other Craft-user?" 

Punching the code, he replied, "Yes. . . . There was no love lost between us . . ." The stairs lasted long enough for him to explain that Kate had been afraid of her powers, and tried to expose the STNJ. 

Amon opened yet another door. Grasping her hand, he pulled her through and jammed it too. They entered a great stone hallway, central to which sat a well. Pointing to a wall, Amon asked, "Robin, do you think you can burn a hole through that wall?" 

"I guess so." 

"Then do it." As she went to do that, he pulled himself up onto the edge of the well and pushed a large button. A flash of light and a rather loud sound made him look at her. Standing in front of the gigantic hole she had made, Robin was surrounded by the light from outside. 

"Amon. Does all of this mean that you tactually trusted in me as your friend?" 

_You don't have to close your eyes_

"I had strict orders, directly from Zaizen, not to interfere with their hunt for you. . . . I just couldn't do it." 

"Amon, I --" 

_Crash._ The intruders were getting closer. 

Running, grabbing his coat, Robin said, "Let's go!" 

"This way." He pulled her to the edge of the well. The button he had pushed had activated a secret stairwell. 

"Robin. I don't think of you as a witch." His hand on her shoulder tightened fractionally. 

_There is room for love again_

Her eyes widened, and she whipped her head around. Did . . . Was he smiling? 

"Amon, I --" 

_Crash._

His eyes narrowed. "Go." 

He helped her down into the well, holding her arms so she wouldn't slip. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. "But the others --" 

"Don't worry about them. Now hurry." He glanced behind him. 

_Ease the pain to realize all that we could be_

Once she was on the stairs, he leapt down onto the platform, taking a piece of paper and slipping it into her hair. He cupped her face. "Listen. If something happens to me, contact this person." 

He reached up behind him and pushed another button, once again activating the platform. He rose. 

_Forced apart by rage and fear_

Robin's eyes widened. "Amon--" 

He leapt out of the well. "Go!" 

She crawled partway up onto the platform, staring at him through tears. "Why are you--" 

"Robin, go down those stairs and out through the underground tunnel." His eyes were glaring at her, begging her to do as he said. 

She pulled herself more firmly onto the rising platform. "No, I won't! if you stay here they're going to --" She reached up for the button, fingers stretching. 

_Hold on to what brought you here_

He started forward, his eyes panicked. "Stop that, Robin, just go!" 

She continued to stretch for the button. Suddenly, he reached down and shoved her hands away, pushing her back into the stairwell. The well sealed itself on what sounded like his words, "Robin, the next time I see you --" 

_And don't let it go_

She sat in the dark for seconds, then the green light flickered on. Her shuddering breath was all she could hear-- 

_Never let go_

Shots rang out. Her eyes widened; she trembled. 

Amon fell to the floor by the well. 

_Turn your head up to the sky_

One of the intruders said, "Is that all of them?" 

"No. One of them got away." 

"We'll worry about the girl later. Contact the Second Squad and tell them we have full control of the building." 

_Nothing down below but me_

Sobbing, she reached up and feebly pushed at the platform. "Amon. Amon . . ." 

_Face the truth to realize_

He hurt to move. The pain . . . So great . . . 

_All that we could be_

She clung to the pole, shuddering and sobbing. "Amon . . . Amon . . ." 

"We have to seize the server's hard rive right away." 

"Hurry up with that chain filter and the back up power unit." 

"We've already recovered the samples." 

"The database is sure to have a protection program that will automatically destroy its contents." 

"All links outside have been severed." 

"Please don't touch it until we get there." 

"The network is now a stand-alone system." 

"I'd like to get the shift change finished quickly." 

"Take the security system bugs offline." 

"I'm listening for the shift change . . ." 

Tears gathering in his eyes, he thought, 'This wasn't . . . a hunt.' 

_Don't let go . . ._

_Tap. Tap. Tap . Tap. Tap tap. Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap. . ._

The light clicked off. 

------ 

sniff God. I had to watch that episode over and over to get the words right. sniff Well, I hope you like it. I do . . . 


End file.
